disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Little
'Jason Little '''is a 2001 American comedy film directed by Harry Rowland and produced by Brian Grazer. It combines live action and computer animation by Rythm And Hues and The Mill (Babe, Babe: Pig In The City), and the screenplay by Kate Nelson. The plot Porcupines little resemblance to that of the Book "Porcupine Gets Skunked", as only some of the characters and one or two minor plot elements are the same. James Williams is the voice of Stuart Little. Nica Lobrer and Albert Brooks star as Zola and Eric Little, with Jonah Bobo as Jason's big brother Jonathan Little and Sean Hayes as the voice of the family cat Castard. The film was released on December 14, 2001 by Walt Disney Pictures and Imagine Entertainment1. It received an Academy Award for Best Visual Effects nomination, but lost to ''Cats & Dogs. The film, the first in the film series, spawned a sequel in 2006, Jason Little 2, the short-lived TV show Jason Little: The Animated Series in Fall 2007, and another sequel in 2009, the animated direct-to-video Jason Little 3: Call of the Wild. Plot Zola Little (Nica Lobrer) and Eric Little (Hugh Laurie) go to the orphanage to adopt a younger brother for their son Jonathan (Jonah BoBo). At the orphanage, they meet and fall in love with an anthropomorphic mouse named Jason (voiced by James Williams). Despite misgivings from Mrs. Sleeper(Christina Donnell), they adopt Jason and take him home. However, Jason is greeted coldly by Jonathan, who refuses to acknowledge the mouse as his brother, and the family cat Castard (Sean Hayes), who disapproves of having a mouse for a "master". Jason's new life at the house gets off to a bad start when Jonathan unknowingly traps him in a pile of laundry and his mother puts the laundry in the washing machine. Jason quickly feels like an outsider in the large Little family, especially when Jonathan declares Jason is not his brother, but simply a mouse. When Jason tells his parents that he is lonely, they ask Mrs. Sleeper to do some background research on Jason's biological family. After accidentally stumbling across Jonathan's playroom in the basement one day, Jason and Jonathan get to know each other and plan to finish Jonathan's remote-controlled boat, the Titanic for an upcoming boat race in Golden Gate Park. At the same time, one of Snowbell's alley cat friends, Monke (Michael Harris), visits unexpectedly and discovers Jason. Determined not to have his reputation destroyed, Castard meets with Monke's leader, Strokey (Richard Connell),a Mafia don-like alley cat, and plots revenge to remove Jason from the household without harming him. Jason and Jonathan finish the Titanic in time, but when the control gets broken on the day of the race, Jason pilots the''Titanic'' himself. He ends up entangled with a larger boat belonging to Jonathan's rival, Authur (Frank Stewart), but Jason snaps the wires of Arthur's boat, making it inoperable, and manages to win the race. After this, Jonathan warms up to Jason, and calls him his friend. During the family celebration, however, the Littles are visited by a mouse couple, Darren and Coraline Sprout (Ryan Blunt and Melanie Griffith), who claim to be Jason's parents and that they gave him up for adoption years ago due to poverty. Reluctantly, Jason leaves with the Sprouts. Three days later, however, Mrs. Sleeper comes to visit and tells the Littles that Jason's parents actually died many years ago in a supermarket accident. Realizing their son has been kidnapped, the Littles call the police, who start a search operation. Meanwhile, Castard meets with Strokey and the alley cats, who reveal they had forced the Sprouts to pose as Jason's parents in order to remove Jason from the household. Fearing retribution should the Littles discover Castard's deception, Strokey orders the Sprouts to hand Jason over to them. However, the Sprouts, having grown fond of Jason, tell him the truth and instruct him to flee. Strokey subsequently orders a manhunt for Jason. He and the alley cats corner him in Golden Gate Park, and after a brief chase, Jason evades them in a storm drain, losing his rufus in the process. He returns home, but finds the Littles absent, going out to put up posters of him. The only one present is Castard, who lies that the Littles have been enjoying themselves since Jason's departure and uses Jason's removed face from the family photograph as proof (which they had actually used for the posters). Heartbroken, Jason leaves again. When the Littles return distraught, Castard starts to recognize his selfishness and feels guilty for what he has done. The cats pinpoint Jason's location in Golden Gate Park and bring Castard for the hunt. However, he finds Jason sitting in a bird's nest in a tree and decides to save him from the cats, admitting that he lied and the Littles do love him. Castard then tries to reason with Strokey to let Jason go, but Strokey refuses to listen and demands his gang to kill both Jason and Castard. Jason lures the cats away, but is left hanging from a tree branch. Monke and the cats group together on a lower branch to catch Jason, but Castard breaks the branch they are standing on, sending them falling down into the river below. An angry Strokey then sneaks up behind Castard and is about to kill him when Jason releases a thin branch that hits Strokey in the face and knocks him into the water. A humiliated Strokey runs off, only to be chased away by a pack of savage dogs. Jason rides Castard all the way home and they share a happy reunion with the Little family when they arrive. Cast James Williams as Jason Little Nica Lobrer as Zola Little Albert Brooks as Eric Little Jonah BoBo as Jonathan Little Sean Hayes as Castard Michael Harris as Monke Richard Connell as Strokey John Salson as Officer Hanks and Lucky Alex Allen as Grey Ryan Blunt as Darren Sprout Category:2001 films